


[Back Story] The Cousins' Past

by meikyuu_makeyou



Series: Under the Stars [2]
Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: The back story of the three cousins - Shigeoka Daiki, Kamiyama Tomohiro, and Kotaki Nozomu.This explains their past and the previous war under the old ruler.





	[Back Story] The Cousins' Past

**Author's Note:**

> Kamiyama will be named Tomhiro for this as he was not bestowed with ‘Kamiyama’ in this timeline.  
> You don't actually have to read this to read the main work, but I guess this provides background knowledge :D
> 
> [Main timeline here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077495/chapters/29916672%20)
> 
> I do not own any one of them except the idea.  
> Please leave a comment <33

Back in the olden ages, way before Junta’s great grandfather conquered the then Corrupted King, even before the Corrupted King had ruled, the spiritual beings lived in harmony with the humans.  


Kiyobes, spirits that eats memory, were then the strongest of them all. They were often feared by the people - both spirits and humans. They lived without a name, only those who had a special bond with another will be gifted by a name, and if they accepted the name, the bonds are complete. 

Tomohiro, then nameless and extremely young in age, just slightly over a thousand, was bestowed a name by the Prince of the Sea, Yasuda Shota. He was a friend, and a kind mentor to Tomohiro whenever the latter felt a need to discuss his thoughts to someone. It’s hilarious how after all those years, Tomohiro still cannot manage to keep himself afloat out at sea.  


It was after Yasuda, affectionately called Shota-kun, was crowned as the next ruler when he offered Tomohiro a name. 

“Tomohiro. Isn’t that a lovely name?” He had asked, peering curiously at Tomohiro.

Tomohiro stared at him, thinking through the name given, feeling how the syllabus rolled on his tongue. He gave Yasuda a tiny smile and bowed his head to him. 

“It will be my pleasure, Your Majesty.”

Yasuda squealed in glee, flicking his tail to embrace Tomohiro, as he whistled a sharp note, and a dolphin appeared. It’s head bobbed on the water as it looked at Tomohiro earnestly. The dolphin let out a soft whine and bumped Tomohiro’s outstretched with its nose. 

“I do remember that you can’t swim at all,” Yasuda clicked his tongue impatiently as Tomohiro giggled on the rock he was sitting on. 

“This baby here, specially trained by yours truly, will be your spiritual animal - although I do know you Kiyobes have no need for one. Think of it as a parting gift.”

Tomohiro patted the baby dolphin, sparking a loud whine as the dolphin flicked its tail and jump up to press its stout on his cheek. Tomohiro rubbed the head softly and asked for the name.  


Yasuda only smiled and shook his head, “he is nameless - like you - so why don’t you bestow a name for him?”

Tomohiro scratched the dolphin on his head and sighed. “Spica. The largest star in Virgo’s constellation.”

Yasuda laughed, “it’s befitting,” he said as he patted the dolphin softly. “Can you get yourself to shore?”

Tomohiro nodded. “With the help of Spica, I would. Thank you so much, Shota-kun; for all you’ve done for me in the past years.”

Yasuda gave him a tight hug and help him slip into the water. He gave Tomohiro one last wave and disappeared under the sea. Tomohiro clutched on Spica’s fin and allowed him to pull him to shore. The dolphin ducked under water and pulled a shell-shaped whistle before ducking underwater and swam away.

Tomohiro stood there, with a shell in his hand, and gave the sea one last bow. It’s time to move on from this and start a new journey with his life. 

Tomohiro’s mother married a kiyobe, and was kicked out of her house and clan. Kiyobes are mostly shunned by the spirits, feared greatly according to his uncle, and Tomohiro’s mother was an outcast. Tomohiro had grew up away from the fox spirits and he had no idea of his heritage until one day, his uncle found them in the mountains. 

His uncle had married to his childhood friend, and naturally he had wanted to invite his sister to the wedding. His wedding was went off with a rocky start as the guests was mortified to find Tomohiro’s mother amongst the guest list. Even his wife was staring haughtily at her and they were met with hostility from the clan as anyone who marries out of their clan are mostly deemed as a betrayal. 

After that wedding fiasco, they hardly visited, and lived a secluded life up in the mountains. When his mother had fallen ill, and was urged by the Kiyobes to live up in the sacred snowy mountains, Tomohiro had chosen to stay behind. He was unwilling to leave his friend and mentor Yasuda, and was welcomed warmly by his uncle to stay with them. 

Even though he was still young then, he knew his aunt had refused to speak to him, and often ignored his presence in the house. Sometimes, he has to even ask the family cook about his meals as his aunt would deliberately forget his share. Being treated just like an outcast, Tomohiro could only spend his free time at the medical house of the kitsune spirits helping them with anything he could. 

He picked up healing skills from the Healers, the only type of fox spirits that was willing to teach him, and soon he was almost as good as the nurses. He had a way with the children, much to the dismay of every parent in the clan, and his uncle would often find him with a couple of fox children clinging on to him. The children will clamber off him the moment they parents comes to fetch them and Tomohiro will be yelled at for staying so close to their children. 

Tomohiro allowed their insults to roll off him and smiled reassuringly to his uncle. He was just thankful that he had a place to stay and could be of a little help to the clan, even if his efforts were ignored by most of the clans.

His healing powers were awaken one night, just a few hundred years before his cousin was born. His aunt was in massive pain, tossing and turning in bed as his uncle wiped the sweat on her forehead. Tomohiro peeked in at the door and his uncle motioned him in much to the aunt’s despair.

“He will cause my death, please don’t ask him to come in.” She had screamed but Tomohiro continued to walk to her side bravely. 

Tomohiro paused in front of her, as his fingers stretched out before he placed a hand on her forehead. He could feel her trembling under his hand as a bright green light engulfed his hand. His aunt had let out a deafening scream that shattered the glass windows, but Tomohiro held his ground and pulled out a blob of dark mass, swirling in sinister purple.

“Leave us.” Tomohiro said quietly and crushed the mass between his hand, forcing it to shrink smaller and smaller in his green light.

When the light faded, his aunt stared at him in awe and his uncle let out a soft whisper. “A green healer. I thought you had only inherited your father’s powers. It seems like you have obtained a secondary power, a power your mother had. She was always the healer of the house, the Earth healer.”

Tomohiro stood there, staring at his uncle numbly, before he collapsed on the door with a thud. The last thing he heard was his uncle calling his name frantically before his conscious faded to black.

A few thousand years later, Tomohiro’s aunt had treated him kinder, and was definitely ashamed about her actions towards him before, and word spread and everyone in the clan was less wary of him. 

One day news of his mother’s death came, and they - him, his uncle and aunt - held a small funeral for her in the mountains. After his mother’s funeral, Tomohiro found himself wandering out, at least once a week, to the sea to visit his pet Spica, and to train himself to control his newly awaken powers. He willed himself to seal his memories of his mother at the corner of his mind.  


News of his aunt being pregnant came, and Tomohiro cared for her like he would - like he should’ve - for his mother. 

His uncle and aunt knew his attentive care came from the guilt that was slowly killing him internally and allowed him to do so. He was the one who helped his aunt to conceive his cousin, named Nozomu or a wish. The celebrations for a newborn was short lived as a messenger, a spy Tomohiro called him, from the courts announcing a commencement of a war against spiritual beings. The clan was thrown into a frenzy as Tomohiro watched his aunt and uncle mumbled a soft prayer for their newborn. 

The war descended upon them, months later when Nozomu was a toddler. His aunt came to him, late one night, and slipped his cousin into his hands. 

“We will be joining the war, and we aren’t sure how long it will take. Growth spurts of kitsunes are different from you half beings. We grow up rather quickly, hit a plateau for a few years, then we would grow again.” 

Tomohiro nodded, he knew of this when he was helping out at the hospital. The children had grown so so fast it’s insane for Tomohiro. His cousin too, he was only a couple of months older and yet he was already almost the size of a 13 year old child. 

Tomohiro remembered the nurse that taught him all his healing skills had told him that kitsunes grow at a very different growth spurt and they would usually grow rapidly until they reached a plateau. After gaining new skills, they would go into their final growth spurt and reach maturity. Only then will their hidden powers be awaken. The Kiyobes too, grow to their maturity at a really young age and their secondary powers awaken only when they have reached three thousand years old.

His aunt and uncle left for the war as Tomohiro packed his bags and some of Nozomu’s toys before setting off to the mountains, too treacherous for any humans to make it through hence the safest for them. The Kiyobes welcomes them with open arms, and helped to care for Nozomu when Tomohiro was helping out with healing the injured. Nozomu grew close to a mystic Kiyobe, which then affected his powers growth, and he learnt to gaze into the future using the stars. 

Tomohiro was pleasantly surprised, and asked the Kiyobe to coach Nozomu when the latter’s power finally fully manifested in him, hoping he would be able to control his powers as much as he could when the time comes. 

Their happy times were short lived when the other clans begged for the Kiyobes to join the war, they were pretty much close to defeat, but a strength of the Kiyobe would probably help them gain more grounds. Tomohiro volunteered himself, knowing pretty much not much Kiyobes are trained in fighting, the species had preferred peace and quiet after all. 

Nozomu refused to let him leave, clinging so tightly to him during his last few days with the clan. The child had grown so much over the past months, he was already a head taller than Tomohiro and was quite a charmer to the ladies. 

“Nozomu, I’m going to fight because I promised to protect you. Please be a good boy and stay behind to help the others, please ok?” Tomohiro hugged Nozomu tightly as the younger boy nodded sulkily.

“I understand.” he mumbled, looking down, to his crossed fingers. “But you have to promise me, Tomo-kun, that you’ll stay alive, and you have to come back alive.”  


Tomohiro patted him on the head gently, “I will, I promise.”.

Tomohiro shuffled Nozomu over to his caretaker and picked up his bow and arrows, and a little dagger, before joining the rest of the group to head down the mountains. He gave them one last wave, and the group hurried down quickly to the frontlines. 

The war was harsh and many fighting were wounded. Tomohiro fluttered between the various wounded and helped to heal as much as he could. His hands trembled and stained with blood as he fumbled to save as many as he could. His tears scanned for people he loved, watching many young ones who joined the war now cry out in anguish as they spotted their loved ones dead by the sidelines. 

Tomohiro moved quickly trying to save more people only to pause and gaped as his eyes stopped at a couple laying a couple of feet before his. They were his uncle and aunt. 

“Noooooooooooo,” Tomohiro cried out, voice hoarse with pain and agony, as he throws himself out and cradled his still relatives in his arms. “You can’t be, no way, you can’t.”

His other cousin, Shigeoka, had to pull him away from the corpse. He was shaking and trembling as he clutched onto Shigeoka tightly, the latter mumbling softly into his ears to calm him down. 

“They are gone, they are gone, they are gone. What will happen to Nozomu now. Shige, they are gone, dead.” Tomohiro wailed and buried his face into the red Kiyobe’s shoulders. “Nozomu…”

Shigeoka threw up a shield of fire around the sobbing Tomohiro before he walked over to the two corpses, lying loving across each other, they must have tried to save each other. Shigeoka gently ran his flames across their bodies and gathered up the ashes to two small urns Tomohiro had created with a twirl of his fingers after he had composed himself. Tomohiro gripped the urns tightly and look up to Shigeoka.

“We should fight.” Tomohiro said quietly, fingers tightly clasped on the urn, as the other hand curled around Shigeoka’s wrist. “We will fight, and we will win.”

Shigeoka gave him a tiny smile and nodded. “Of course we will. I wield fire, you control the earth, who will stand in our way?”

Tomohiro smiled as he gave a roar of anger before unsheathed his sword just as Shigeoka dropped the shield of fire before they ran into the troops, killing those they can reach.  


Nozomu’s powers manifested itself five days after Tomohiro left the clan. It was still early for him to receive his powers, most kitsune spirits get theirs only at maturity, but Nozomu had his manifested at the young age of 1500 years. 

Pain. Fire. And burnt skin. 

That was all Nozomu could smell before he snapped awake on his bed, drenched in sweat. A cry stuck on his throat and he hugged his clammy body tightly. The loud clanging of swords to swords and the thundering hoofs of the horses the enemies rode, it was far too real to be just a dream. Nozomu remembered his stars, and clambered out of bed to embrace the black sky. 

Soft footsteps and his mentor, a close friend of Tomohiro, Yamada Ryosuke, stepped beside him. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked softly, as Nozomu shook his head. “Then allow me to guess… have your powers manifested itself on you, my little mystical wolf-child?”

Nozomu snapped his eyes open and stared at Yamada in awe. “I don’t think so..?”

“The stars and planets do not lie, young one.” 

Nozomu felt silent and started to speak of his dream, his hand shook as he recounted the battle, that his parents are now dead, but safe as Tomohiro had kept them away from harm. 

“The war will not end the way Tomo-kun hopes it will be. It will not end in our favor.” Nozomu whispered, as he finally see his dreams - vision, his mind supplied - clearly. 

Yamada bit back a smile and ruffled Nozomu’s hair. “You’ve earned yourself a graduation. You don’t need me anymore, little psychic wolf.” 

Nozomu flailed around in panic as Yamada took hold of an opening and slipped a pretty woven pink bracelet aound his wrist. There was a pretty pink stone on tied to it and it shines brightly against the moonlight. Nozomu flicked at it with a finger and watched how pink sparks flew about inside, he could feel the power resonating within it. 

“But I’ll still need help!” Nozomu whined and Yamada patted his on the cheek.

“Tomohiro is a good teacher too, he will be able to teach you more than I can. He is after all half a wolf so he’ll know how the wolf powers work.” Yamada explained gently. “The pink stone will help you to control your powers, and allow them to flow freely within your body.

Nozomu nodded and wished to the stars that Tomohiro would return quickly. Yamada led him back to his room, and tucked him into bed. Nozomu knocked out the moment his head hit the pillow and Yamada lit a soothing candle for him, whispering a soft ‘good night’ to his disciple.

It was four days after that vision when the next one came to Nozomu. He was wide awake, at the middle of picking acorns with the other Kiyobes, when he froze and stared off into space, and dropped his basket of acorns on the floor. The moment he regained his conscious, he apologised and immediately sprinted to Yamada. 

“Tomo-kun is heavily injured, I have to go to him.” Nozomu yelled, bursting into Yamada’s private quarters where he usually spend his days at when he was not coaching Nozomu.  


Yamada looked up from his work and squinted at him through his round glasses. He made a noise of discontent by the brash action of his disciple and asked, “what?”.

“It’s not exactly a vision but I saw the date, it’s three days later, Tomo-kun will be heavily wounded on the field, he will die. I have to go to him. Shigeoka-kun is already wounded, I can’t lose Tomo-kun too.” Nozomu whined and pulled at Yamada’s robes. 

“I have to get to him.”

“Nozomu, you are weaponless. And you do not know how to fight. How are you expecting to walk into the war and come out alive?” Yamada explained, exasperated by Nozomu’s idea of walking into the warfront. 

He had promised Tomohiro that he will take care of him when he was gone, and now Yamada is highly doubting his ability to do so. And he knew, from experience, that Tomohiro’s wrath is nothing he can handle. Tomohiro was a skilled Kiyobe, trained well by his mother before she had died, one that the clan viewed with much fervour of their respect and fear. 

“My visions told me where I should go. I will be alive, please Yamada-kun!!” Nozomu pouted and crossed his arms. “You probably didn't even expect me to come here tonight. There are loopholes in your vision!”

Yamada frowned at the young wolf, thinking through his response. He can feel the young wolf twitched with annoyance as he probably foresaw the outcome and was trying to not snarl out at him. 

“Will you swear that you’ll come up alive? And not a corpse?” Yamada sighed, fingers pressing against his temple. 

Nozomu nodded. “That I can promise you. The other not much.”

Yamada glared at him sharply. “Get out of my head.”

“I’m not in your head, I just saw that you’ll ask me that question after the first one.” Nozomu giggled and sidestepped the hand the was going to hit his head. “Saw that too, Yamada-kun!”

Yamada sighed and handed him a set of bow and arrows, and a elegant sword. “Leave in two hours, the stars will light your way, and the darkness will be your protection.”

Nozomu bowed respectfully, and slipped out of Yamada’s room. Yamada rubbed his temple tiredly and prayed to the stars to keep Nozomu safe and sound before he reaches Tomohiro. Failure tasted bitter on his lips should Nozomu get killed before reaching Tomohiro.

Nozomu had never set off alone on a journey before. He always had Tomohiro with him, and now in the darkness, armed with weapons he is not familiar with, he is truthfully and honestly afraid. He stepped gracefully along as he looked at the stars for direction. By the 2nd night, he knew he was getting close to the battlefield as the stench of rotten bodies filled his nostrils. 

Nozomu would have empty his dinner by the stench of burnt skin and the stale iron scent of blood. But he continued on, following his instincts and his stars to the position where he was meant to be. This was going to be the hardest for him, he has to watch the man slay Tomohiro and leave before he can make a move. It is dangerous to change the future, especially for someone like Nozomu, the repercussion is serious and at times grave. 

He watched closely at the way Tomohiro moved, and watched how most of the time Shigeoka is hovering over Tomohiro and putting up a fire shield as and when he could. His cousin fights recklessly, go straight into the boundaries of his enemy and breaks his defenses down slowly. The way he threw himself into the enemy’s way just for a split second win was terrifying for Nozomu as he held onto the sparkly pink stone Yamada had given him. 

_“Nozomu? Are you nearby?”_

Nozomu nearly jumped up in fright when he heard Tomohiro’s voice in his head. He looked around and stared back to the battlefield. Tomohiro was looking at his direction and with a fierce frown on his face. 

Shigeoka threw a fire wall around Tomohiro. Nozomu watched Shigeoka whispered to Tomohiro fiercely and they both looked over to Nozomu’s direction as he trembled at his spot, finally understand why he had to be here.

He was the one who caused Shigeoka and Tomohiro to be killed. _He had distracted them._

Nozomu choked back a cry to warn them as he sees the silver tint of the blade slashes down on Tomohiro as his cousin pushed Shigeoka out of harm’s way. He clasped a hand over his mouth as he hears Shigeoka yell Tomohiro’s voice and threw a fireball to the attacker’s face as a ring of fire blasted out and burnt everyone to ashes in 50 metres radius. Shigeoka clutched on to Tomohiro as fire spills out of him, turning into a hot, menacing shield against their enemies.

“Tomo-kuuuuun!!!” Nozomu sprinted out and reappeared beside Shigeoka who was holding on to Tomohiro. 

Shigeoka stared at him in shock as Nozomu closed his eyes and reached for Tomohiro’s mind. It was something he realised he could do, when he journeyed to the battlefield.

_Can you hear me, Tomo-kun?_

_Yes, I can. What’s happening Nozomu, why are you here?_

_My powers awakened._

_And?_

_I saw that you were slayed, and that I am the only one who can save you._

_We are at the middle of the battlefield… we are going to be killed._

_Not if my force field is kept up and there isn’t a hole in it._

_Force field? Nozomu, you’re…?_

_Same as you, a double ability spirit. Force fields, and psychic future sights._

_Nozomu, how are you planning to save me then._

_You know, you have one more ability to unlock right?_

_Both my abilities are unlocked, what do you mean?_

Nozomu snapped his head up and broke off the contact with Tomohiro as Shigeoka shook him by the shoulders. His eyes found Shigeoka’s and he turned to look around them. They were wrapped in a pink bubble and floating up in the air, the humans were shooting arrows at them but they won’t hit as Nozomu controlled the bubble to the forested areas. 

The moment they landed, thick shrouds of thorny trees sprung from the ground, trapping them in a safe wooden prison. Nozomu looked at Shigeoka and closed his eyes again, throwing a strong force field that extends to the ground as he reach into Tomohiro’s mind.

_Listen Tomo-kun, you have another power - a strong and powerful power on top of your healing ones._

_What?!_

_You… can reverse death…_

_What, no one can do that._

_That’s true, no one can do that._

_Tomo-kun, do you trust me enough? If you do, then believe that you can do it._

_Nozomu, this isn’t a joke you know._

_Tomo-kun, listen to the healing power for once, it will guide it. I have to go now, Shige will be shaking me awake soon._

_Nozomu!_

_Don’t panic, believe in your powers._

Nozomu snapped his eyes awake and stared at the pink bubble before looking at Shigeoka. He shook his head and hushed Shigeoka up as Tomohiro suddenly sits up. 

“It worked?” Tomohiro looked at Nozomu. “It actually worked.”

“Of course it did. If I say it works, it works!” Nozomu shouted indignantly and Shigeoka threw himself on Tomohiro and hugged him tightly.

“I thought I lost you for good,” Shigeoka mumbled into the crook of Tomohiro’s neck. “I thought you were gone forever, what the hell Tomohiro.”

Tomohiro poked him fondly on the nose and hugged his best friend back tightly. “I’m alright now, I’m sorry for causing you to worry.”

Nozomu heaved a sigh of relief as he collapsed in front of the two friends, exhausted by all the powers used. He was glad, he had managed to save his cousin after all. 

**Omake**

When Nozomu woke up, he found himself on a snowy mountain, layered with piles of blankets over himself. He turned and found the source of heat, a campfire in the cave, as his blurry sight cleared to show two figures huddled over the fire. 

Groaning he got up, and stared at his cousin and Shigeoka as the latter lean forward and kissed the former gently. Nozomu watched how red flushed on his cousin’s cheeks and he reached out a hand to cup Shigeoka’s face leaning forward to kiss him deftly on the lips again. 

Their foreheads touches as Tomohiro let out a shaky breath, as Shigeoka entangles his fingers into Tomohiro’s hair gently. They shared another intimate moment before they pulled away and sat by the fire again, Shigeoka prodding it to make a larger flame. 

“Nozomu?” Tomohiro called out. “I know you’re watching, come out, you haven’t eaten for days!”

Shigeoka yelped as Nozomu stepped into the light. He quickly collected the fire that caught his clothes, dumping them on the flame, and fumbled around. 

“Nozomu was watching!? TOMO-CHAN YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME.”

Nozomu smirked and leaned close to Shigeoka. “Never knew you had the hots for my cousin! So have you guys done anything adult while I was napping in the room?”

Tomohiro blushed and shook his head, passing Nozomu a bowl of delicious looking porridge. Nozomu narrowed his eyes at the obvious red mark on his cousin’s neck and sighed, deciding to let the topic go. 

“So what happened when I was knocked out? Why are we in a cave on a snowy mountain? It’s so cooooold.” Nozomu whined and latched himself on Tomohiro, smirking at the crestfallen face of Shigeoka. 

Tomohiro patted him on the head, and quickly spooned porridge into his mouth, as he explained what happened during the five days he was out. The war ended on the third day, both sides had suffered too many losses and they came to a compromise. The remaining spiritual beings were casted into exile, and they are not allowed to step foot into any villages or civilisations. 

The clans of spiritual beings decided to rebuilt their clans, the smaller groups coming to an alliance. The Kiyobe clan was greatly sought out as many Kiyobes withheld the power to seek the truth and peace. They joined the different alliances and everyone split up as much as they can. 

The wolf clan had implored if Tomohiro could join them, but he had declined. He wanted to find peace and a resting place to rest his aunt and uncle’s ashes. They had parted ways and Shigeoka insisted on joining them. 

Tomohiro had wanted him to set off and enjoy his life, to explore. But Shigeoka grabbed Tomohiro’s hand, pulled him close and whispered...

“Because wherever Tomo-chan is, that place is my home.” Nozomu recited and smirked at the faint blushes on their faces. “I never knew Shige is such a romantic.”

Tomohiro cleared his throat and gestured around, this had been a secret spot of his, a natural cooling spot for him whenever he was met with any kind of trouble. He had also secretly transferred his mother’s ashes here, and now the small family are together again. 

Nozomu lean in heavily on Tomohiro’s shoulders and sighed. “You’re my only kin now. Don’t ever leave me alone, ever.”

Tomohiro patted him on the head and nodded. “Never.”

Shigeoka looked at the cousins and suddenly he exclaimed. “We are all cousins, Tomo-chan is my cousin twice removed and you’re Tomo-chan’s cousin so it makes you kind of my cousin!”

Nozomu stared at him and then at Tomohiro. “And you two did intimate things together!?” He shrieked and gasped. 

“Well the Kiyobes do have inter-family marriages…” Tomohiro scratched his nose awkwardly.

Nozomu yelped and then stared at Shigeoka. “Don’t seduce me.”

Shigeoka threw a fireball at his face which Nozomu deftly dodged and pouted beside Tomohiro. They looked at each other and Tomohiro started laughing. They were glad that at least they still had each other; others have lost so many of their loved ones, many were the last ones of their family to live.


End file.
